To ride on a Dragon is not hard isn't it?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Often Daenerys had watched her sons play around in the sky and often she had asked herself what it would feel like to be as free as a dragon, to feel the wild breeze on her skin while she would race through the clouds. And now she got enough courage to try it out and to ride on one of her dragons. But if her dragons are comfortable with her plans is another question...
1. Prologue

_**The important things first:  
>I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO GEORGE R.R. MARTIN AND THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_My very first Game of Thrones Fanfiction...at least the prologue of it^^.  
>I want to know if you like this idea or not. If you like it i keep writing this fic, if not...well i won't continue it.<br>If i continue it: Please don't take the chapters too serious. I am going to try to write them a bit humorous._

_I haven't even seen Season 3 yet, but i couldn't resist to watch a Video of Daenerys' dragons and man are they big in season 4! That's when this idea was born._

_I hope you will like it :3_

_Feedback is much apperciate._

_And sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes. My first language isn't english ;)._

**_To ride on a_********_dragon is not hard…isn't it?_**

**Prologue**

It was a wonderful sunset which extended over the rocky hill country and the world went into in a soft red that glowed like fire.

Fire!

Powerful, unpredictable and yet so beautiful.

Just like a dragon...

Daenerys Targaryen watched in fascination as the sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains. A gentle breeze blew her golden hair away from her face, making her shiver slightly. The winter was near and nature made her feel that too. But it did not bother her at all.

Her eyes focused on the spectacle, which took place over her head and a smile spread across her face.

Above her head her children were playing happily together.

At least it looked like that.

In truth, they strengthened their experiences in combat by, albeit playfully, fought against each other. Initially they had played together, if there hadn't been her naughty son Drogon.

The black and red dragon had a fiery temper and he also let his environment feel that all the time.

Just like today…

Viserion and Rhaegal had difficulties keeping up with their much bigger brother and it was not long until one of them was hissing and wild thrashing on the floor. His tail lashed back and forth, claws and teeth tried to catch Drogon, but the larger dragon held his brother on the ground firmly and without much difficulties. However, he seemed to have forgotten about his other brother Viserion and a little later the three dragons were roaring and hissing as they rolled across the floor.

Daenerys also continued to watch them silently.

Would the fight degenerate, she would intervene.

Just as she had done many times before.

And as she watched her sons, she thought about how it would feel to fly with one of them.

It had to be an amazing feeling.

Free and powerful.

And in a battle she would have the greatest advantage.

She had heard stories about Aegon Targaryen who should have ridden on the biggest and most powerful dragon ever. The name of the dragon was Balerion and he was said to be two hundred years old when he died. His fire was said to be so powerful that he is said to have forged the iron throne...

Daenerys shuddered at the very thought of such a beast, yet it filled her heart with curiosity, as her gaze rested on her sons.

Perhaps one of them would allow her to ride on him?

She had never tried it but all three dragons were big enough to carry a delicate woman as she was.

Her smile grew wider and she finally got up from her seat and her feet brought her into the direction of her dragons, which had briefly interrupted their fight and now sat side by side on the floor and shock dust and small pebbles from their skin.

Daenerys went unerringly to Drogon, who was closest to her.

She would try it now, because the curiosity in her body grew to an unbearable feeling.

She never thought of it to might regret her decision as she put her hand on her son's back...


	2. Chapter 1

I am so sorry that it took me so longe to Update.  
>Hope you will like the new chapter :).<p>

**Chapter 1**

Drogon tilted his head questioningly when his mother turned to his side and stroked his back gently.

The touch was pleasant. Just as each of her touch, but something was different.

Something that sparkled in her eyes the dragon didn't like and he bared his teeth slightly, as he could feel how the hand on his back dug slightly into his strong skin.

"Shhh Drogon. I will not hurt you."

Her gentle voice soothed the dragon, but that would soon change, for when the young Targaryen tried to swing one of her legs over his back, the scales on the neck of the dragon rose, and a deep growl left his throat. But that did not stop Dany from continue.

But maybe it would have been better she would rather have chosen one of the other dragon's than to choose Drogon...

Drogon was the wildest and also the largest of the three dragons and he never did what anyone wanted him to do. Nor that his mother was trying to climb onto his back.

A powerful beat with his wings were enough and the dragon swung a few meters up and flung Dany down and the young woman groaned in pain as she hit the ground and watched her son, who looked back at her grimly and he quickly flew a few meters higher, away from her.

The young woman sat back and rubbed the painful area on the back of her head and it was not long until Viserion and Rhaegal were at her sides. Gently the two dragons touched their mother with their snouts and hummed softly and soothingly, as they felt that she was in pain.

Dany smiled lovingly and gently stroked the two above their heads.

At least on these two she could rely on...

Then her gaze shifted back to Drogon, who still hovered over her and his brethren, and looked at her almost mockingly. And if Daenerys didn't know better, she thought she could see a hint of challenge in his eyes, as if he wanted to say, "Try it again mother, but you'll never ride on my back!".

He wanted a challenge?

She would give him one!

It was about time to teach this sassy Dragon a lesson and show him who was the boss here.

For too long Daenerys had to put up with this behavior, but that would be over now!

Once and for all!

But first she had to be content with throwing him dark looks from the ground, as he still hovered high above her head in the air and Dany could almost see as his lips curled up into a wide grin.

And this stoked the fire of anger in her a lot and at that very moment she wanted nothing more than to also have wings, because then she would graciously flew up into the sky and chase her naughty son through the clouds.

Involuntarily, her lips curled into a gentle smile, as she thought about that.

And her other two dragons made it not better as they pushed their heads under her arms and demanded attention.

Even if her Dragons, especially Drogon, were sometimes sassy, but they were still her sons and she loved them more than anything else in this world. She would never allow that something bad would happen to any of them, or that they would be injured or even killed.

And she knew that her sons would do the same for her as well...

Nevertheless, she still would teach Drogon a lesson and she swore herself one thing:

At the end of the day she would sit on his back and together they would fly into the sunset...


	3. Chapter 2

_And the second chapter. _

_I hope you like it and feedback is very much appreciate :)_

* * *

><p>Jorah had known from the beginning on, that they couldn't trust Dany's dragons and this day had proved him once again that he had been right all the time.<p>

He had watched Daenerys from a safe distance, as she had tried to ride on one of her dragons.

Her dragons were already big enough and able to carry a grown man on their backs, but if they wanted to, that was a whole different story and the way it looked, they were reluctant to Dany's experiments. At least her biggest dragon, Drogon, refused to carry the young Khaleesi on his back.

Drogon was certainly not her wisest choice but Jorah agreed with her that she finally should teach this dragon some respect. But he also knew of the fiery temperament of the creature and he worried about Daenerys and he had made his way to stand by the side of the young Khaleesi. But should this situation get out of hand, the knight knew not what to do, because he would never dare to raise his sword against the children of the dragon mother.

He therefore tried quickly to banish these dark thoughts and moved with quick steps to the young woman lying on her back on the floor, above her, her two sons Viserion and Rhaegal.

And Drogon?

He circled them still high above their heads.

He roared and breathed fire into the clouds to demonstrate his power and to show his mother how strong he was and that she better kept away from him, that he would never carry her on his back.

But Dany seemed to disagree, because soon she was back on her feet and she addressed her word to her eldest son. The word of the Dothraki...

But the young dragon still didn't listen to her.

He bared his teeth and raised the comb on his neck and sent a roar in Daenerys direction.

"It looks like he still doesn't listen to you."

Dany turned around and looked like she was slightly scared when she looked into the knight's face. She had not heard him as he had approached her.

Silently she looked at him and she had almost hissed at him like a dragon would do when she saw the almost mischievous smile which was on his lips.

And amusement sparkled in his eyes.

"I will make sure that he listens to me," she murmured and her eyes went back to the dragon.

Jorah sat down on a small rock, not far from the Khaleesi and watched her silently, but still with amusement in his eyes.

Even Rhaegal and Viserion sat down at his sides and the two dragons observed her mother as she spoke to Drogon again, but the young dragon still didn't listen to her.

And in this moment Jorah couldn't hold back his grin anymore.

That could be interesting…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jorah was still watching the spectacle in front of him with great amusement in his eyes.

Dany was still trying to convince Drogon to get back on the floor and to show his mother some respect, but still the dragon remained where he was: high above their heads.

And still the eyes of the beast seemed to sparkle of ridicule and he sent a new wave of fire into the sky to demonstrate his power.

"Why don't you try to ride on one of your other dragons? Viserion and Rhaegal seem to be reasonable," Jorah said, still watching the scene in front of him.

"Drogon is the strongest of them. And I need to teach him respect. A war is coming, I can feel that and I need to be prepared. On Drogon I'll ride into this war."

Almost Jorah would have rolled his eyes. Sometimes Dany was just as stubborn as her dragons. But he appreciated her fighting spirit and he was so hoping to see her on the Iron Throne one day. She would be an excellent queen in his eyes.

A queen, who would not buy the loyalty of her people by fear, but by goodness.

But until this time would come, many battles had to be fought first.

With her dragons the young Targaryen had a clear advantage compared with the other houses, but what was the advantage of the wildest beast when she couldn't tame it and keep it under control?

Dany had been right when she said she had to teach her son Drogon respect.

But the task was anything but easy and Jorah worried about the young woman, because Drogon and even his brothers could not be trusted.

Although Daenerys might be the mother of dragons, but that didn't mean that her dragons also did what she asked of them. These beasts were more dangerous than anything the knight could imagine and he feared for Dany's life whenever he left her alone with her dragons. He had never told her how much he cared for her, but he had a feeling that she already knew it when she was looking at him, because whenever she looked at him, he could see something in her eyes, as if she would tell him "Don't worry about me. I know exactly what I'm doing.".

Again, the knight was torn from his thoughts by a mighty roar, closely followed by an angry snort by Daenerys and it seemed as if the young woman gave up on her attempts, because she came into his direction and sat down beside him. Immediately, Rhaegal and Viserion were at her sides, nudging her gently with their snouts.

Again amusement sparkled in Jorahs eyes which Dany also saw because she scowled at him and the knight almost thought he would see the dragon fire in her eyes and that made him shudder.

Silently he watched her as she took care of the two dragons.

She lovingly stroked them over the necks and heads and a pleasant growl broke away from the throats of the two dragons and they closed their eyes when her mother scratched them under the chin.

"Daenerys?"

The young woman looked up and looked into the face of the knight to her side.

"Try it with one of the other dragons. If you can ride on one of them, then you can show Drogon with certainty that all of this is not as bad as he might think."

"I doubt that Drogon is afraid of me. He shows me the whole time his power and strength. I should be the one who is afraid of him."

"Just try it. We'll see what happens."

Dany thought about this for a moment.

The knight was right. Perhaps Drogon would change his mind to have a rider on his back when he saw that his brothers would allow something like this. But the young woman didn't even know whether Rhaegal and Viserion would ever go along with something like this.

She had tried it only with Drogon so far and the result wasn't satisfactory at all.

So there was only one way left: She had to try out.

Carefully, she rose to her feet, still stroking Viserion under his chin and slowly the Khaleesi went to his side. The bronze dragon opened his eyes and watched his mother with curiosity as she put her hand gently on his back and stroked him.

Dany felt the strong muscles under the scaly armor, felt the warmth radiating from him and inevitably she had to think about what dragons were:

Incarnate fire.

Shaking her head, she banished that thought, focused entirely on what she was doing and she made sure Viserion would remain calm before she dared to swing one of her legs over his back. The dragon was quiet and calm and only a split second later Dany had done it:

She sat on his back.

An indescribable feeling of happiness and confidence flowed through the young Targaryen and she stroked her son again over the neck and over his back, which the dragon commented with a comforting hum.

Her gaze went to Jorah, and the knight smiled proudly and silently nodded his head and Dany didn't wait long and she spoke the following words in the language of the Targaryen:

"Fly, my son!"


End file.
